


The journal of Noah Kenway

by Devejonn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Journal, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devejonn/pseuds/Devejonn
Summary: After her father's death Noah Kenway discovers secrets under her father's name and grandfather's, so she goes to america to discover the truth that has been buried from her.





	The journal of Noah Kenway

1789 May 8  
Extracts from  
The Journal of Noah  
First Chapter: America  
i.  
Writing isn’t a thing I do a lot. Especially writing a journal, but for the traditions. I will do it.  
I came to this strange country for the sake of knowing something that has been buried from me since a long time, or would I say, since I was born.   
I’ve always known the fact that my Father was dead. Killed is the word, but I’ve never thought that his own son will be that killer who will take his father’s life. I was confused Not only knowing that my Father was killed by my “Brother” but that I had a brother, from an another mother. i was surprised at first but then I remembered that my family’s background isn’t a thing that we’d always be surprised about. My family’s background is a thing we don’t ask about since we raised with not asking what’s this and that. We were okay with it. No we were fantastic with it! I didn’t realize that until I knew everything, everything that was related to me and my people, it was dark. So dark, my father’s childhood? My grandfather’s old life? The assassins’ creed? The templars’ creed? I knew all of these in the shadows, because if anyone knew that me, a girl that isn’t that important in the society, having the family’s background and secrets, will probably make me prisoned. Or killed.  
It’s sad. Pathetic. And disgusting, all these betrayals, lies, stabbing in the backs. For the name of the creed? Deaths, mourns, funerals. Were my life. And waiting for my father’s death was most fun part they would say.   
Ever since i got the news from my aunt Jennifer. I acted like it was okay, like his death was like any another one, but after few hours of acting cold. I broke down crying, sobbing. Dreaming About seeing him breathe and smile for one last time, in front of me. And after many months I finally got over it. Believing that he died as a noble man.   
When the news got to us about his death, I was 18 years old, Finally a grown woman, who was broken from inside and acting strong from the outside. But it doesn’t matter, nobody cared about me. Not my mother, neither my aunt Jennifer, the one who actually raised me. So I learned that I should be strong For myself. I believed in myself, and of course begin the only daughter of the Grand Master of the Templar order had it influence on me, making me want to take My great father’s steps into the life of power and mightiness. But the problem is. I was conflicting myself, will I take his steps to be a respected high-positioned leader and grand-master Templar and be a part of Kenways’s dark history, or be a normal lady, get married, have kids and raise them… Or be an Assassin.  
In the moment, this isn’t concerning me, since all I want to do is finding my brother. And this is why I’m here breathing America’s air. Trying to find the truth about my father’s creed and meet that man.  
My first arrival was in the very morning, 5 in the morning, I got down from the ship and looked around, it was no difference from France, and i’m thankful for my aunt for once in my life, for preparing everything for me to have a good stay in this foreign country. 

ii. (Later that day)  
While walking down the streets of New York discovering the land that I’d start my new life in. Through the crowd of women and men with their children. I spotted a large bar that looked so welcoming in the middle of the street. I walked there and the bar had a sign with it’s name, “Red Dwarf”, I liked the name. I heard some interesting stories about those Dwarfs, they were mythical creatures, so short, and humanlike, as what the book I read describing them as. I opened the doors and was embraced by the smell of strong liquor and smelly men. I walked in, it wasn’t that welcoming in this close. I got by a table and sat down and tried to make myself comfortable. And I failed. the place was full of men, and they kept staring at me. I started thinking why am I here? And there’s this man whose name is Joseph Williams. suddenly came and sat at my table with his drink in his hands. He had a friendly mutton chops beard style and dark brown hair. He wasn’t drunk and I’m was grateful. He started talking and said,   
“I think you know a lady like you should not be here.”   
He had a concerned look in his face, honestly, I wasn’t comfortable here but I have a job that needs to be done, so I immediately replied with,   
“Do you know a guy named, perhaps, “Connor”.. “Connor Kenway” ?”,  
he looked so confused at me for a few seconds, and finally came to his mind,   
“Maybe, my lady” he paused for few seconds,   
“Actually this name sounds for familiar to me, but I’m not sure he’s the one you are asking about.”   
I frowned at his answer, and immediately he said,   
“Don’t give me that look”.   
“But eh, let me tell you”,   
my eyes lit up. “Tell me what you know.” I said.   
He smirked at me and drank his beer all at once, his mug hit the table and made a loud thud, and pulled his chair closer.   
“I’m not sure, but here what I’ve. he’s a native-american or an Indian I’m not sure what they call them. and an Assassin, also a hunter” Assassin?  
“I heard also that he killed all the British templars in this land! Isn’t that what assassins here for actually? killing everyone for the name of freedom and peace.”  
he sighed and shrugged his shoulders looking at his empty mug that once was full.  
“Do you know what’s his purposes were?” I asked,.   
“like I said. With quotes. “Freedom” and “Peace”. but some people say he’s looking for revenge.”  
This made me frustrated, but I didn’t trust his sayings.  
“Do you know who he killed? Give me names” he was playing with mug when he said,  
“Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway.. Benjamin Church… uh.. that’s all I know actually”  
I knew these names, and my father is one of them! he stopped playing with the mug and looked at my eyes.   
“You seem like someone who have something—-”   
“Did he kill more?” He looked dumbfounded since I ignored his question, but he answered mine,   
“of course he did!, he killed all the ones who had control on everything, but let me tell you something else that will help you somehow for your research” he said sarcastically.   
“I heard that the ones who he killed, were the reason of his mother’s death.” 

It’s all make sense now.

“It’s a theory I’m not sure!”  
he said in a loud tone when I got up and was about to leave this place for today.. or forever. he followed me to the door and said “The name is Joseph Williams, by the way it was an honor meeting you, beautiful lady!”. I stopped my tracks, afterwards my face formed as a question mark looking at him, He pulled my hand in full force to kiss it. I was disgusted so I raised my hand and immediately he noticed it and got back, I chuckled by his reaction and pulled my hands down. “It was such a pleasant meeting you Jos!”. I said mocking him and faked a smile then he bowed to me believing what I said. Why males are so naïve. Then I looked around to see that everybody was watching us the whole time, I got uncomfortable and got out.

iii.  
I got back to the streets and went afterwards to the place that I should now call “Home”. The sun was setting already, walking to my house was so calming. I’ve always thought walking miles was tiring because I never tried it.   
I finally got to my destination, I climbed up the stairs, I used the key to open the door when I got in. I looked around, it was a mess but it will help me for now, The furniture was covered by dirty old white sheets. Used to be white sheets. ripped off wallpapers, walls thin as paper. And roof keeps dripping water in some spot around the lodging.  
I thought that I’ll be staying at a good and beautiful lodging, but I guess that my aunt proved me wrong. I lit an oil lamp by a lighter I had in my coat’s pockets so I could see the way and started walking down the hall to go into my room, and saw something I didn’t notice at my first arrival in the morning.  
It was shaped as a rectangle and I wasn’t sure at first. I put the lamp on the cold wooden floor. Once I pulled it out from behind the bookshelf, dust started flying everywhere. Yeah this lodging was for sure abandoned for years. The rectangle kinda shaped thing was stuck because the shelf was holding into it hard, I had to move the shelf a little. To make sure it won’t ruin it when I pull it out. The first thing I noticed was, it was really rectangle shaped thing covered by a white sheet with dust all over the sheet, and really heavy. I put the rectangle thing in the floor and got on my knees and lifted the white sheet with curiosity. It was a painting, I removed the sheet so I could see what’s the painting looks like. It was a beautiful painting of a forest, landscape what they call it. I grabbed the oil lamp I put on the floor and I saw something in the painting, someone, or should I say. People. Hiding behind the trees. They looked afraid, fear covers all their faces. They looked like there hiding for something I guess. And they didn’t look like the people who lived in this city. They looked like the Indians, I guess this is how they look like.  
i put the lamp on the wooden floor again. And picked the painting, I turned the painting over and saw that it had a name written in it. “Kanatahséton Mohawk Valley” ?, it was a beautiful painting with a strange name though. I took it with me to my room. I opened the door with the painting in my hand. I put it somewhere so I could get the lamp, I held the lamp into my hands and put it on the table so I could start tidying the room. While I was unpacking my luggages, I found some letters I forgot that I packed it with my things. It was from my father that was sent for me 10 years ago. I put it with my things because it was important to me, reading it always makes me happy, it was full with poems written by him to me. and simple notes I always loved. Such as, “Take care of yourself”, “I’m proud of you”, “You’re beautiful and smart”, and more. I hid them in a box locked with a key that I hanged over my neck. Only to make sure that they won’t escape from me. When I was done tidying I threw myself on the bed. I sighed. For a moment I thought how could I find Connor? Should I find someone who knows him well or I should find him myself? Both of them is hard but finding someone who knows him well is a good decision but I don’t where I should start searching for that person. Anyways I should stop writing this for now. I must get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction, it was fun to write. i don't know if i will complete it though. Also excuse any kind of errors in this fic.


End file.
